


Family Karaoke Night

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autistic Sides because fight me, Dogs, Don't question it, Fluff, Gen, I got some WEIRD prompts, Singing, slight prinxiety at the end but could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: The sides decide to have a family night to test out their new karaoke machine, but what happens when Virgil sings one of the "After Ever After" songs?





	Family Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged one of those "reblog this and put in the tags what you get when you type x thing" posts and I got "#dog #parody #comic #family #personal #mozzarella #autism" so I decided to turn them into a fic!

Roman flapped his arms in excitement as he input the number, they’d decided to have a family night to try out their new karaoke machine.

Patton grinned, petting his therapy dog, Martha, as she lied on his lap. She’d come from the shelter seemingly not that long ago, and was now a fully-trained therapy dog, who helped each side in her own way.

Virgil smiled down at the feeling of Martha’s tail flopping against his leg as it wagged with excitement, she was so happy to be spending time with everyone. Virgil took a bite out of his mozzarella stick, chewing it slowly, enjoying the positive sensory feel it brought to his mouth.

Logan had joined as well, sitting on the other side of Patton and Martha, reading a comic book, his personal favorite, silently repeating the words as he read.

Roman began singing the song he picked out excitedly, “Let’s get down to business!”

* * *

After performing an entire routine, complete with Tai-chi, Roman was lying on the ground, panting from exhaustion. When his breathing had returned to a somewhat-normal level, he stood up and handed the mic to Virgil, smiling as he continued to catch his breath, “Your turn!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, taking the mic and standing up, he input the number of the song into the machine as Roman took his place on the couch.

Normally Virgil would’ve refused to sing, but Roman was exhausted, and Virgil had a plan in mind...

_“I loved being princess down in this beautiful ocean blue.”_

Roman quirked an eyebrow at Virgil, _those aren’t the right lyrics..._ , he thought to himself as Virgil sang.

_“But mermaids are going missing they end up in someone's stew.”_

Patton slowly moved his hands to cover Martha’s ears.

_“So just try to put yourself into somebody else's gills, you're killing my ecosystem with fishing and oil spills.”_

Logan’s attention was pulled from his comic to focus on Virgil, the change in lyrics distracting him.

_“Thank you BP, thank you BP, the British are killing, oil is spilling, now I can't see... MY EYES!”_

Roman gasped, _how_ dare _Virgil do such a thing!,_ he thought.

_“China men feast on Flounder's fins, Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends”_

Patton frowned a little at the imagery brought to his mind by the lyrics, though he chuckled, he _did_ think it was funny how annoyed Roman was getting over this.

_“Oceans are browning, I think I'm drowning, Thanks to BP, YOU SUCK!”_

Logan smiled out of the corner of his mouth, he thought it was rather interesting how issues with the world can be brought to the attention of others through a parody of a Disney song.

Roman, however, was _not_ amused, “How _dare_ you besmirch the name of Disney!”

Virgil smirked, “You wanted me to sing, Princey.”

Patton laughed, “Aw, I thought it was funny! Didn’t you, Logan?”

“Yes, I suppose it was humorous,” Logan chuckled.

Roman smirked at Virgil subtly as he took Patton’s place on the couch, Martha joining Patton as he input the song number in the machine.

Regardless of the incident and inevitable objections from Roman, it was a rather fun family karaoke night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the "After Ever After" video! https://youtu.be/diU70KshcjA


End file.
